Contra viento y marea
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Ella ya luchó, por eso sabe que el destino no viene marcado por sangre o apellido.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

_Este fic participa en el reto "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hogwarts<em>**_, **Mestiza**, **Bones**, "**Nunca había creído en los azares del destino, sin embargo…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Personaje: <strong>Susanne Bones.

**Advertencia: **Que lo haya hecho yo.

**Nota de la Autora: **No estoy muy segura de cómo haya quedado, pero así va.

* * *

><p><strong>Contra viento y marea<strong>

Nunca había creído en los azares del destino, sin embargo, Susanne tuvo que dejar de lado un poco de su escepticismo cuando llegó su sexto año de escuela.

Había escuchado suficiente en la clase de adivinación, e incluso de boca de sus compañeras nacidas de _muggle_, como para _saber_ que contra el destino uno no puede ir.

Y siente que el de su familia es morir a manos de los mortífagos, como lo hizo su tátara tío Edgar y esposa, o como ahora lo ha hecho su tía Amelia. Y vaya Merlín saber cuántos más que ella no conoce.

Las murmuraciones de las personas no pasan desapercibidas para ella, e intenta lo más que puede contener las lágrimas. Los abrazos de sus compañeras de casa la mantienen calma, porque aunque no se diga en voz alta, el miedo ya está cundiendo en los supuestos pasillos de Hogwarts desde hacía mucho. Y para Susanne, saber que uno de los suyos ha podido ser víctima directa de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no es más que un aliciente extra para que su miedo se incremente, haciéndolo más palpable.

Aun cuando el año pasado se hubiera unido al ejército de Dumbledor, liderado por Harry, ahora sentía que toda aquella preparación que había tenido y el pequeño patronus incorpóreo que había logrado conjurar no servirían de nada. El miedo, que había conocido tan bien en primer año, vino a saludarle como un viejo amigo.

* * *

><p>El miedo siempre había sido compañero suyo desde que puso un pie en Hogwarts, quizá nunca lo había expresado abiertamente, pues contaba con el apoyo de todos sus amigos, que aunque fueran la casa más dejada de lado, nadie podría cuestionar su entereza y buena disposición. Ella estaba segura de que <em>Hufflepuff<em> era quien tenía a los alumnos más perseverantes y leales, aunque normalmente la segunda siempre se le atribuyera a los _Gryffindor._

Por eso no le sorprende ver a tantos alumnos de dorado y negro entre el ejército que resguardará el colegio, hasta ese momento Susanne había sentido su cuerpo entero temblar, pero el movimiento errático de su mano derecha sobre la varita se va deteniendo hasta convertirse en nulo con un par de profundas respiraciones. No tiene miedo, no más.

Hannah Abbot le sonríe a su lado, con una expresión férrea y decidida y ella presiona con más fuerza. Puede sentir la tensión creciente en el aire, y cuando las maldiciones comienzan a volar a diestra y siniestra, de un lado a otro, presiona su varita con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Es la primera vez que de su boca los hechizos salen de esa manera, parece que rugiera cuando los pronuncia, los rayos de colores brillantes y eléctricos impactan contra los cuerpos y en algún momento puede sentir que ha sido herida también, pues cae pesadamente contra el suelo.

Pero no importa, aguanta el alarido que puja por salir desde el fondo de su garganta y se pone de pie rápidamente para evitar el segundo golpe que amenaza con ser fatal.

Susanne piensa que si su destino es morir peleando a manos de mortífagos, le hará honor al nombre de su familia y se llevará a un par consigo.

* * *

><p>Cuando la guerra terminó, Susanne se sintió algo perdida.<p>

Curiosamente, no había muerto, contra cualquiera de los pronósticos que ella habría podido tener para consigo misma.

La única marca visible que tenía era la de la herida que la había hecho caer y que casi le cuesta la vida, una cojera que la acompañaría de por vida como mudo recordatorio de lo que le había tocado vivir. Por eso, cuando le dijo a sus padres que no quería un trabajo en el Londres mágico, ninguno de ellos se lo reprochó. Aceptaron su decisión con comprensión y, aunque la ayudaron a encontrar una pequeña casa en el mundo _muggle_, le hicieron saber que para ellos era una heroína, y que las puertas de la casa Bones siempre estaría abiertas.

Años después ella agradecería que su familia, por muy sangrepura que fuera, nunca hubiera tenido prejuicios para con los _muggles._

* * *

><p>Lyam Bentz era su nombre, y la primera vez que Susanne lo vio, desde el mostrador de la tienda donde ahora trabajaba no llamó mucho su atención.<p>

Los años que había vivido en el Londres _muggle_ habían cobrado su cuota, pues allí también estaba perdida, sin saber nada de esa cultura tan extravagante. Pero había tantas cosas fascinantes, que rápidamente se vio envuelta en diversas clases de pasatiempo, especialmente en alguno que tuviera que ver con las manos. Como crear joyería barata o cocinar, en parte para aliviar la ansiedad de ya no tener una varita entre sus dedos.

Lo conoció cuando se acercó a pedir un poco de café, de ese tan famoso que había aprendido a preparar y ahora, en la pequeña tiendita que había acomodado cerca de su hogar, funcionaba como su principal fuente de ingresos.

Lyam era un muchacho alto y algo escuálido, con pequeños lentes y cabello imposiblemente castaño, parecido al suyo. Con una sonrisa tímida y voz profunda. Muy amable. Ella pensó que si hubiera sido estudiante, quizá habrían sido compañeros de casa

* * *

><p>Ambos comenzaron una extraña amistad, cuando Susanne se dio cuenta de que Lyam pasaba demasiado tiempo en el café, o que pedía más tazas de las que una persona normal consumiría por día.<p>

La risa nerviosa del muchacho sólo hizo más que confirmar sus sospechas.

Susanne sintió ese pequeño calorcito que ya había olvidado de su primer año en la lejana Hogwarts, el calor de hacer amigos.

* * *

><p>La proposición de matrimonio fue graciosa, y Susanne aún lo recuerda bien. En medio de un parque y gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, ella jura que Lyam estaba más sonrojada que ella misma, y eso le encantaba. Pues, a pesar del furioso sonrojo de las mejillas del muchacho, su voz suena firme y segura.<p>

Sussane dice que sí.

* * *

><p>Los verdaderos problemas empiezan después de la boda, es la primera vez que ella tiene una familia lejos de los Bones, y el miedo irrefrenable de la posible pérdida la llena de pocos e inconscientemente. Los temores de la guerra, de despertar y descubrir que el profeta anunciaba más bajas despiertan en la forma de pesadillas extrañas y recurrentes, las cuales no le puede explicar a su esposo, pues sabe que no entendería.<p>

Pero Lyam no se queja, simplemente la acuna entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole un refugio al que sabe ella siempre puede acudir.

Por un tiempo las cosas van bien, pero la noticia del embarazo de Susanne sólo logran que la falsa estabilidad de la pareja se rompa.

* * *

><p>Susanne lo supo aún antes de que naciera, cuando ese pequeño ser se movía de un lado a otro en su vientre, los requisios de magia titilaban en su interior. No le pregunten cómo lo supo, simplemente lo hizo. <em>Magia<em>, bufaría luego irónica.

Ese niño era un hechizero.

La ansiedad, así como su vientre, comienzan a crecer a pasos agigantados.

* * *

><p>Ha aguantado mucho tiempo el decirle su secreto a su marido, pero sabe que no puede mantenerlo oculto más tiempo, cuando su pequeño Joshua hace levitar el plato de comida que Lyam infructuosamente intentaba darle y lo estrella contra la pared seguido de su normal arrebato de risa.<p>

La mirada aterrada de Lyam hace que Susanne sienta su corazón desgarrarse.

El sabor de perdida se siente muy fresco en su boca.

* * *

><p>Fue difícil, no puede negarlo. Alguna vez pensó que Lyam era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, y ahora estaba segura.<p>

Principalmente ella dudaba que alguien hubiera tenido la paciencia para escucharla sollozar tantas historias de guerra y muerte.

No muchos habría podido lidiar con los repentinos ataques de pánico que ella sufrió luego de la primera manifestación mágica de Joshua, o de cómo los dolores y cojera en su pierna derecha parecieron incrementar mágicamente después de ese incidente.

Los viejos temores de escuela aparecieron de golpe y no pudo hacer mucho para evitarlo, pero con la ayuda de su esposo y la necesidad de estar allí para su hijo, terminaron de ayudarla a sanar.

Con el paso de los años ya no quiere negar esa parte suya, la parte mágica que ha visto muerte y desolación a una edad tan corta como lo son diecisiete años, y tampoco negará la clara discriminación que han sufrido los mestizos y nacidos de muggles, o que su miedo recaía principalmente en que Joshua entraba en la segunda categoría.

"_El mundo cambia"_ le dijo alguna vez Lyam para calmar parte de sus miedos, y ella espera que así sea.

* * *

><p>Muchos creían que el destino de la magia es sólo para aquellos que han nacido en familias que tengan linajes largos y <em>puros.<em>

Pero ella no cree en esa tontería, ni en esos ideales ni en el destino. Cada quien hace su propio camino y decide cómo quiere recorrerlo.

El destino, lo creamos nosotros mismos.

Por eso cuando su Joshua presiona con más fuerza su pequeña manita contra la de ella, al momento de pasar la barrera hasta la estación King Cross, ella se obliga a eliminar la mueca de dolor por su pierna y apresurar el paso.

La exclamación gemela de su hijo y esposo la llena de gozo, pues ella hizo algo parecido la primera vez que vio el gran expreso de Hogwarts.

Su mirada pasa por todo el lugar, puede reconocer a un par de compañeros, incluso al mentado Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy con sus hijos ya bastante crecidos, despidiéndose para lo que de seguro sería uno de sus últimos de sus cursos.

Piensa que algunos lograron superar los temores que la guerra les trajo mucho antes que otros, pero no le importa.

Deposita un beso en la frente de Joshua mientras Lyam ayuda a acomodar su lechuza Bernabus en la jaula, su pierna le da un pinchazo pero de nuevo no le importa. Cuando la locomotora comienza a alejarse Susanne siente la mano de Lyam presionar la suya con cariño, luego un beso corto sella una frase que ya no es necesario decir.

_"Todo estará bien"_

Porque Susanne ya ha peleado contra viento y marea para elaborar su propio camino, la sangre mestiza o la casta a la que uno pertenezca no influyen.

Somos artífices de nuestro propio destino.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la Autora:<strong>

Extraño muy extraño, ¡Lo siento!


End file.
